Melting The Ice
by KrayzyKatt
Summary: Something told me the second she arrived that she was no good. The snobby princess who thought she was better than the rest of us. Within a few days of being here she was already number one on my hit list. I hated her and I highly doubted that would change anytime soon. (Hilda's POV)


**So, this happened. Yep. I told myself I'd wait until I at least finished writing one of my stories but I couldn't wait. The anxiety was killing me so I gave in. Kind of excited considering this is my favorite anime at the moment. Let's see if I can pull this off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cross Ange or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Hilda?"

Jumping slightly at the sound of my name, I turned to see Rosalie and Chris. Both had worried expressions on their faces, eyes brimming with a deeper feeling of concern for my sake. A frown pulled at my lips as my eyes narrowed at the tray of food before me.

I didn't have much of an appetite. My stomach was in enough of a knot as it was and suddenly, I felt the bile rise in my throat. A feeling of disgust washed over me as I shoved the tray away from me and rushed to the bathroom.

Stumbling into a random stall, I barely made it in time as I felt the contents of my stomach rise from my throat. Nails, scratching at the rim of the toilet seat, I took a second to breathe before heaving once more.

"Dammit," I mumbled to myself. Pulling away from the toilet, I shakily reached out my hand to flush down my dinner. Slipping back outside from the stall, I made my way to the sink. Taking in my appearance, I felt the familiar urge to vomit arise once more.

I looked a mess. Hair sloppily hanging about my head, uniform wrinkled, eyes red and puffy. Correction, I didn't look a mess. I looked like complete shit. And honestly, I felt just how I looked. Like shit. Fingers tightening around the sink, I didn't even flinch when the door swung open.

"Hilda…are you alright?" I didn't have to look up to know that my friends had followed me into the bathroom. They were worried and I dare say that they didn't have a right to be. I was pretty messed up after what happened and I was still having a hard time getting myself together.

The sudden memory resurfaced in my mind. The one that I was so desperately trying to forget. Forcing back the tears that stung at the corners of my eyes, I nodded, "I'm fine." Turning the on the cold water, I splashed some in my face.

It soothed my skin, the skin that was slowly burning under the surface. Rosalie took a step closer to me, teeth digging into her lip. "Hilda…I…" But she didn't finish. Instead, she crushed herself against my back, hands wrapping around my waist.

Her tears soaked the back of my shirt as she sobbed into me. "Rosalie," I started carefully. Chris walked over, fingers brushing against my arm before grasping my hand, "Hilda…we know it hurts. We miss her too."

A small noise left my throat as I tugged myself away from them, "Don't…" Tears spilling over from her eyes, Rosalie made a move to grab me once more, "Hilda we just…"

"I said don't!" I snapped coldly. My fingers twitched at my side, curling into fists as I brushed past them and into the hallway. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't need anyone's comfort. I just… just wanted to be alone.

Arms folding over my chest, I traveled through the halls. I didn't have a clear destination in mind but I just wanted to walk. I just needed time to clear my head. Being in my room was far too suffocating. I needed a breather.

Allowing my legs to carry me through the halls, they came to a halt. When I realized where I was, it took everything within me not to break down on the spot. I had somehow made my way to the room where Zola and I usually carried on with our _activities._

Drawing in a breath, I nervously pushed open the door, slipping inside. I didn't know why I was sneaking, there was no one here. Not anymore. The thought alone forced several silent tears from my eyes as I drew my fingers to my face, hastily wiping them away.

I allowed my eyes to travel around the room. Taking in every detail, reminiscing in every memory that was shared in this very room. Making my way over to the large bed, I sat. My fingers ran over the satin sheets as a broken smile pricked at my lips.

"Zola," I whispered her name, knowing fully well that I wouldn't receive an answer. All I could think about was how I had often called her name on nights like this. About how I would whimper, whine, beg and moan each time with her name falling so effortlessly from my lips.

My eyes slid to the wall, more specifically, the item pinned to it. Reaching over, I pulled the picture from the wall. Instantly, my lips twitched into a smirk as I gently skimmed my fingers along the photo. It was a picture of the four of us: Zola, me, Chris and Rosalie.

I remembered the day we took the picture. We had just finished a training simulator and I recalled how proud Zola was of the three of us. The memory warmed my heart but that aching still remained. With a sigh, I re-pinned the picture back to the wall before falling back with a huff.

Rolling over onto my stomach, I buried my face into the pillows. They smelled just like her. Although when I thought about it, it probably smelled a lot like me considering how much time I spent in this very bed.

I blinked at the wall, fingers tightening at the sheets as I bit my lip. The memories were coming in far too fast for my liking. With each painful passing second, my heart was crumbling. I couldn't hold it in anymore and with a loud gasp…

I allowed the tears to finally fall.

X

By the time I woke up, several hours had passed. Slowly forcing myself into a sitting position, I rubbed my eyes gently. That was enough sulking for one day.

I slipped out of the room, making a silent vow to return later on. I walked down the halls before coming to a cracked open door. The voice of the Commander sounded from the other side, instantly catching my attention.

Careful as to not make any noise, I leaned against the wall, listening in to what was being said.

"You've caused a lot of trouble within such a short amount of time…Ange," I heard the Commander speak. Without hesitation, my hands curled into fists as I narrowed my eyes. Keeping silent, I waited to hear what she would say.

"This isn't my fault. I just…I was just trying to go home," she whispered, forcing a sneer to curl at my lips. "Ange, you don't seem to get it. This is your home now. Those people want nothing to do with you."

"That's not true! My family –"

"They want nothing more to do with you. You're a Norma…a monster remember? Your actions cost the lives of three of your comrades. You must be proud of yourself huh Princess?" The Commander finished. I could hear the slight trace of anger in her voice but she seemed to be containing it rather well.

"They got in my way. If they would've just let me leave then –"

I had heard enough. Throwing open the door, I shot a furious look her way. "Hmm, Hilda?" Commander spoke, shocked that I had shown up. But I wasn't worried about her. With a snarl, I stormed over to Ange, teeth grinding together roughly.

"You bitch," I spat out coldly. My rage only flared at her indifference towards me. Then, without missing a beat, she mumbled, "What do you want?" Oh she was asking for it. My fingers twitched as I tried to resist the urge to connect my fist with that pretty little face of hers.

"You. It's your fault that Zola's dead," I hissed out through clenched teeth. Her eyed flickered over to observe me briefly before returning to the ceiling. With a sigh, she spoke, "I said before…she was in my way –"

"Bullshit! You grabbed her!" I could feel the steady eyes of the commander on me. I knew this must have come as a shock to her what with how calm I normally was. But this was different. This girl had broken the comfortable peace that had lingered about here with all of her nonsense.

Talks of the outside world. Her desperation to return home to the very people that condemned her was sickening and quite frankly, rather pathetic. And what with her complete hatred for the Norma, her own kind, was more than enough of a reason for me to hate her guts.

I wanted her gone.

I didn't care how; I just wanted her to leave.

My nails dug into the skin of my palms as I scoffed. I could feel her eyes flicker back to me before she made the rather unwise choice to open her mouth once more. "It doesn't matter. She was a Norma, she deserved to die."

Without a moment's hesitation, I lifted my leg before slamming it down onto her stomach. Her screams of pain thrilled me and before I knew it, my hands were at her throat. "You stupid bitch, you just won't learn will you. You're on your way to an early grave."

"I don't care if I die, then I can be with my mother," she whispered, head rolling to the side as she looked at the wall. "Then do everyone a favor and hurry up and die then, Burn Princess," I hissed, releasing her throat from my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as the Commander pulled me back. "Hilda," she warned, "I know you're upset but don't let me have to deal with you. Don't hurt Ange too much, she may come in handy." I snorted, narrowing my eyes carefully, "Oh she'll come in handy alright…come in handy as bait for the DRAGONs."

Chuckling, softly, she ushered me towards the door, "Alright, enough. Go on and get some rest. There was still one more DRAGON that you all missed. You'll need your strength to take it down tomorrow."

Nodding, I saluted her with a grim look, "Yes ma'am."

Making my way towards the door, I stopped as my fingers brushed against the handle. "Oh and Ange," I called back over my shoulder without so much as a glance in her direction. "What," I heard her mumble from the hospital bed.

With a silent smirk and a mischievous glint in my eyes, I spoke.

"You better be on your guard. I'm going to make the rest of your life hell Burn Princess so this is your first and final warning."

* * *

**Just a short quick intro chapter. Wanted to do this from Hilda's perspective considering the anime is set in Ange's eyes. I won't be ripping off the anime for this story but I just wanted to kind of get the base the rivalry between Hilda and Ange. Anyways, tell me what you think. Yay or nay? Read and review!**


End file.
